


Little Mudblood

by LilithShade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kink, Light Bondage, Praise Kink, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Violence, Sub Hermione Granger, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithShade/pseuds/LilithShade
Summary: Hermione turned from the window, her last fleeting bastion of hope and fled once more down the seemingly endless halls of Malfoy Manor. No matter how fast her feet carried her, his even footfalls somehow grew ever nearer. She raced ahead, throwing herself into a small niche in the wall. An alcove of sorts that must have once housed some grandiose statue or suit of armour. She pressed herself back into the depths of the recess, hidden from the light of the hall’s torches. No longer able to distinguish the pounding of her own pulse from the rhythmic slap of his dragonhide boots she held her breath, willing not a single sound to betray her location."You cannot hide from me witch!" Malfoy taunted. The pale flesh of his hand and the glint of his polished signet ring caught the light as his arm snapped forward into the niche. There was nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide. She was trapped.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 20
Kudos: 339
Collections: Completed/Downloaded/Read Works





	Little Mudblood

The sound of her bare feet as they slapped against the polished stone floor reverberated down the long, narrow hall. Chest heaving, her lungs burned as each shallow breath ripped through her. Ahead she caught sight of a moonbeam streaming through an ancient blown glass window, the light refracting through the uneven surface bathed the corridor ahead in an eerie glow. Sliding to a sudden halt before the window, her head whipped to the side searching for any sight of her pursuer. Finding the way she had come momentarily and mercifully unoccupied she turned her attention to the window. The full moon illuminated the courtyard before her, the white peacocks of Malfoy Manor strolling about in silent serenity that harshly juxtaposed the frantic rhythm of her beating heart. Grasping the ornate latch that secured her potential escape route, she pulled. Locked. If only she had her wand.

"Little witch, where are you?" Came the cruel drawl that had tormented her youth, the detached timbre of Draco Malfoy.

Hermione turned from the window, her last fleeting bastion of hope and fled once more down the seemingly endless halls of Malfoy Manor. No matter how fast her feet carried her, his even footfalls somehow grew ever nearer. She raced ahead, throwing herself into a small niche in the wall. An alcove of sorts that must have once housed some grandiose statue or suit of armour. She pressed herself back into the depths of the recess, hidden from the light of the hall’s torches. No longer able to distinguish the pounding of her own pulse from the rhythmic slap of his dragonhide boots she held her breath, willing not a single sound to betray her location.

"You cannot hide from me witch!" Malfoy taunted. The pale flesh of his hand and the glint of his polished signet ring caught the light as his arm snapped forward into the niche. There was nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to hide. She was trapped.

A scream was ripped from Hermione's lungs as Malfoys long fingers grasped a fist full of her blouse and heaved her out into the light of the hall. His mercurial eyes, cold and calculating, surveyed her body. The cloth of her blouse was swiftly released to fall once more against her heaving chest. She remained frozen before him; her eye's wide like a wild animal caught in a spotlight. Thousands of intangible thoughts raced through her psyche while her limbs hung heavy like lead. Noting her inability to flee Malfoy cocked his head ever so slightly to the side in contemplation before a wicked smirk spread across his features. He stepped forwards and her body moved at last, retreating from his advance. However, the attempt proved to be in vain as her back came into abrupt contact with the stone wall behind her.

Malfoys hand moved to her face, a single slender digit lightly tracing the curve of her jaw. The ghost of his featherlight touch coaxed from her a low whimper. Malfoys pupils blew wide at the sound, his lips curling to bare his teeth in a cruel sneer. His hand dropped from her jaw to tighten around her throat. As his thumb applied a modicum of pressure against the thudding lifeblood of her artery, he leant forward, his lips grazing the shell of her ear.

In a breath barely above a whisper he uttered, "I told you not to run little Mudblood. What ever shall I do with you now?"

Suddenly her body sprung to life, her Gryffindor courage surging once more to the surface. She fought with renewed ferocity, beating her fists against his solid chest, clawing at his flesh. Despite her best efforts the wizard did not yield to her struggle. His frame, much larger than her own, simply edged forward pinning her in place. The taut rigidness of his form now flush against her own, Hermione was unmistakably aware of his engorged cock pressed forcefully up against the soft swell of her abdomen.

In that moment Hermione felt no fear, only the slick of her own excitement as it began to leak down her inner thigh.

This. This right here was exactly what she needed.

_Hermione twisted her wedding band around her ring finger anxiously. She had wanted to ask him for this for some time now, but she felt uneasy about his potential reaction. Without question, she loved her husband. He was kind, loving and would never hurt her. Yet that was exactly what she wanted to ask of him._

_Too long had she harboured this fantasy. The desire to have him dominate her completely. Draco loved her. Respected her. But right now, she didn't want Draco. She wanted Malfoy, the man he may have become in another life._

_A hand gently caressed her shoulder, the unexpected contact causing her to flinch._

_"What's wrong Hermione? You've been pacing near thirty minutes now."_

_She turned to face him, gazing up into his silver eye's. Worrying her lip, she pleaded with the gods to grant her the words she needed to express her desire. "There is something I want to ask of you."_

_Draco reached out and cradled her cheek gently in his palm, his voice soft as he spoke, "You know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Just tell me what you need."_

_In this moment, her gentle Husband was not what she needed. The softness of his touch, the kindness of his words. It would cause her resolve to faulter. She stepped backward, watching his hand fall to rest by his side before she turned to pace their bedroom once more. Unable to hold his eye, she began to speak hastily before she lost her nerve._

_"I want ask you to do something for me, and please, hear me out before you say anything." She inhaled a deep breath before she continued. "There is something I want to try. In the bedroom I mean. Well not even in our bedroom. Not necessarily. But... sex, I mean sex. There's something new I want to try. A fantasy of mine you could call it, or a kink."_

_She was rambling, she knew that. But she needed to get these words out and no matter how many times she had rehearsed this speech in her mind, there was never an easy way to make this request. Without so much as glancing Draco's way she took a shaky breath and just spat it out. "I want you to force me."_

_At last she willed herself to lift her eyes to her husband. He stood at the end of their bed, seemly speechless with his mouth ever so slightly ajar._

_As the silence stretched onward, she decided it best she clarify her request. "I would very much like the two of us to engage in staged consensual non-consent. More commonly known as rape play. We wouldn't have to do it here, in our home. In fact, another setting would likely be ideal. If I'm being honest, I am partial to the idea of utilising the Manor."_

_At last Draco found his voice, "You... you want me to rape you?"_

_"I do admit it sounds awfully crass when you say it like that. It wouldn't be real of course, merely a game of sorts. Roleplay if you will. I want to be dominated Draco; I want you to take control completely. If we are being honest, we already fall into quite natural dominant and submissive roles in the bedroom, and it’s no secret that I enjoy that dynamic. I... I want more though. I want to be at your mercy. I want you to call me horrible names and have your way with me."_

_Swallowing deeply, she tentatively met his gaze. "I... I want you to call me M-Mudblood."_

_At her words Draco’s knees buckled and he collapsed to sit on the edge of their mattress. His head fell into the cradle of his palms, his voice laced with concern as he spoke, "I have not uttered that word in ten years Hermione."_

_She closed the distance between them and fell to her knees before him. Tenderly she cupped his face and lifted his head till his stormy grey eyes met hers. "I know that isn't who you are anymore, Draco. Do not doubt that I know the man you have become. This would not be real, just roles we would play. I don't want this all the time. Just occasionally, and always with a proper discussion and explicit consent before it happens. We will have a safe word for if I ever want you to stop. For if it becomes too much. A safe signal if you have me in any situation I am unable to speak."_

_"So, you want me to be rough with you? Rougher than I am now?" He asked, his voice a deep timbre._

_Hermione blushed. "I want you to do the things you do now. You know how I like it when you squeeze my throat and tell me what to do."_

_"So, what exactly would be new?"_

_"I want to pretend like I don't want it. I want to lose control completely. I want you to call me horrible names. I want you to use my body for your own pleasure. I don't doubt I can ask this of you Draco, because I trust you completely."_

_His hands moved to her sides, his strong grip on her waist as he pulled her up and between his thighs into a tight embrace. Hermione's breath hitched as she felt the heat and firmness of his erection pressed against her. It seemed her wizard was not so unresponsive to the idea as she may have first feared._

As his grip tightened on her throat Hermione ceased her pointless struggle against his unyielding form, instead moving to claw her fingers at the large hand that constricted her delicate airway. No longer needing to pin her torso to the wall Malfoy retreated half a step to allow his free hand to travel between their bodies. Grasping a fist full of her blouse he tugged forcefully, shredding the thin material. Abruptly he relinquished his hold on her throat. Hermione gasped for air before exhaling a slow whimpered breath. Before she had the chance to gather her wits she was suddenly spun to face away from her assailant, the tattered remains of her ruined blouse falling from her body in the process. Malfoy pressed her front roughly into the stone wall, clutching a fist full of her wild hair he jerked it backward forcing her to expose her neck. His hot breath fell upon her bared flesh before he leant down, sucking hard on the junction of her neck. So hard he had surely marked her.

Malfoy's tongue left a scorching, wet trail from the newly marred flesh up to the shell of her ear before he hissed, "There is no one coming to rescue you little Mudblood. You're all mine now."

At his declaration a low whine escaped Hermione as she pressed her thighs together, her core coiling with anticipation.

With practiced ease Malfoy cast a swift Incarcerous. Hermione’s wrists and elbows suddenly bound tightly behind her back, causing her shoulders to pull back and her chest to arc forward. A squeal left her as she was hauled effortlessly into the air and thrown over the wizard’s broad shoulder. 

She was carried some ways down the hall before Malfoy turned a corner, his boot coming up and forcefully kicking an ornate timber door wide open. He entered the room, the door swinging closed behind him of its own accord. Hermione heard the distinct click of the lock, sealing her fate. Abruptly she was tossed from his shoulder, the air leaving her lungs in shock as she fell to the floor in a heap. To her surprise however she found the contact with the wooden floor brought little pain. The corner of her lip twitched in the faintest of smiles, the wizard must have cast a silent cushioning charm to break her fall.

"On your knees whore." Malfoy commanded, snapping her attention back to the situation at hand.

Refusing to submit to his will she remained unmoving, staring up at him from her place on the floor with defiance. Baring his teeth in a snarl Malfoy lunged forward to grasp her high ponytail and dragged her up onto her knees. Without releasing his hold of her he moved his free hand to deftly unbuckle his belt and trousers. Lowering his clothing a fraction he withdrew his cock, its head engorged and already slick with his own fluids. Angling her head just so Malfoy brought his cock to her face, running its tip along her plump lips with no small amount of pressure. She held her lips closed tight and tried to pull her head away from his assault, his grip only tightening in response.

"Now, now little Mudblood, are you still so determined to cling to that foolish Gryffindor bravery of yours?" He scolded.

Lifting her by her bindings he tossed her like a rag doll atop the rooms four poster bed. Tugging her once more by the hair, he positioned her so that she lay upon her back, her arms remaining trapped beneath her body. Her head fell off the edge of the bed so that her view of the room was upended. From her vantage she saw Malfoy approach, his rigid cock weaving through the air with each of his controlled steps. She could not shake the sense that it were a serpent readying to strike its prey.

As he reached her his hand moved swiftly to her face, grasping her jaw he forced her mouth open. His free hand grasped his shaft and pumped firmly, coaxing forth a large translucent pearl of precum. With his vice-like grip keeping her mouth pried securely open, he edged his hips forward sweeping the wet head of his cock across her lower lip before plunging his length into the depths of her vulnerable mouth. Throat constricting, her body contorted as she gagged at the force of his entry. Yet Malfoy did not relent, rather he trailed his hand from its place on her jaw to tighten around her throat as he pounded into her.

A guttural moan escaped him before he spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Fuck Granger, your little whore mouth feels so fucking good! I can feel my cock beneath my fucking hand as I fuck your throat."

Tears streamed from Hermione's eyes as she continued to gag on the penetrating depth of his cock. Her chest heaved with the force of her stolen breaths between each vigorous thrust.

"How lovely is it little Mudblood that I at last found a way to silence that incessant fucking mouth of yours!" He exclaimed with a groan. 

Abruptly he ripped his cock from her mouth, leaving Hermione spluttering between her desperate gasps for air. Allowing her no time for recovery he heaved her upward and tossed her into the centre of the bed. As she lay there on her stomach panting and lightheaded she felt the mattress dip behind her. Malfoys callused hands gripped her hips tightly, hoisting her with force up onto her knees. With her arms still bound behind her back Hermione could not muster the strength to lift herself from the mattress, her face and chest remaining flush against the bedding, her back arced.

She heard Malfoy mutter an Evanesco under his breath, her lower garments suddenly vanishing. The crisp night air caressed her now exposed flesh, causing her skin to instantly breakout in a spattering of Goosebumps. The wizard behind her shuffled forward. Hermione's still rattled psyche was unable to fully determine his intent before he thrust forward, burying his cock within her to the hilt. As his engorged shaft stretched her, she cried out, the sudden fullness overwhelming. Hips anchored in place by his firm grip she felt the full force of his thrusts as he pounded into her with abandon. The steep angle of her body enabled his heavy balls to slap against her clitoris with each snap of his hips. Hermione was unable to stifle the whimpered moan that escaped her lips as his assault of her most sensitive parts caused a coiling sensation to build in her lower abdomen. She became lost to the sensation and the deep auditory grunts of her assailant. Time moved both agonisingly slow, yet somehow with disorienting haste.

Suddenly he withdrew from her, causing her to hiss through her clenched teeth. Strong hands flipped her once more to her back. Malfoys hand grasped her chin, tilting her head as to look at him while he repositioned himself between her thighs. His eyelids fluttered in evident pleasure as he plunged back into her depths. He lent forward; his hips unmoving as he appeared to savour the feel of her wrapped around his throbbing cock. Hermione looked up at him questioningly. Her expression evoked a vicious smirk to twist his features.

"I want to watch you little Mudblood. See the helplessness in your eyes as I cum deep in your whore cunt."

Again, he grasped her throat as he began to pound into her with unrelenting force. His breath grew haggard and his thrusts erratic.

He groaned in ecstasy. "Yes, take my cock you fucking whore. I'm going to fill your filthy... little... cunt!"

Hermione felt him as he came, his body rigid and cock spasming within her depths. The searing heat of his seed flooding her, the complete fullness and absolute loss of control pushing her over the edge. She tumbled over the precipice and into her own fierce orgasm, her body convulsing beneath his.

Draco's body collapsed atop her for a moment before he rolled to the side. With a wave of his hand he swiftly banished the ropes binding his witch. He reached up tenderly to sweep the sweat drenched locks from her face and trailed sweet, feather light kisses along her skin. He pulled her flush against him, rubbing soothing circles into her flesh.

"Good girl, you did so well. I love you Hermione."

As he pressed his lips to her temple, she smiled contentedly. Completely and utterly sated she relaxed into the comfort of his familiar embrace.


End file.
